1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a device for shaping liquid-filled packages of plastic laminated cardboard carrier material which has been preformed along one side. The packages are produced from a hose by transversal and longitudinal sealing, with a take-off conveyor being provided to support a series of sequentially arranged packages and with a support part and cooperating plunger being provided to indent each package during the formation process.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One device of the general type described above is known from DE-OS 2 410 101. In this device, the serially arranged, and filled, packages (preformed along one side) are pushed onto a take-off platform which constitutes one of several support parts. At the shaping station above the bearing plate, the shaping plunger and pressure finger are movable and are arranged in such manner that the shaping chamber is functionally completely closed only during the shaping process and the pressure fingers move up together with the shaping plunger after the end of the shaping period to free the way for new packages. This familiar equipment allows precise shaping and high cycle speeds but requires considerable expenditure for constructional engineering.